polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold War II
NATOball UNball EUball USAball Canadaball Ukraineball Estoniaball Lithuaniaball Georgiaball Azerbaijanball Israelcube FSAball Rojavaball Australiaball New Zealandball Turkeyball Saudi Arabiaball UAEball Kosovoball Ahrar al-Shamball ( ) Bahrainball Moldovaball Peruball Brazilball Argentinaball Colombiaball Chileball Paraguayball Ecuadorball (Since 2018) Boliviaball (Since 2019) |combatant2 = Russiaball Donetsk People's Republicball Luhansk People's Republicball Belarusball Crimeaball Abkhaziaball South Ossetiaball Transnistriaball Chinaball North Koreaball Myanmarball Cubaball Venezuelaball Nicaraguaball Armeniaball Artsakhball Syriaball Iranball Iraqball Palestineball Hezbollah Houthis Sudanball South Sudanball Burundiball Zimbabweball Serbiaball Eritreaball Mauritaniaball (Since 2018) Wagner Groupball Laosball Cambodiaball Former: Boliviaball (Until 2019) |combatant3 = ISISball Jabhat Fateh al-Shamball (Destroyed) |territory = *Pro-Russian separatists control eastern Donetsk and Luhansk oblasts *Crimea occupied and annexed into Russia *Virtually all ISIS territory recapture by Iraq and Syria |prev = Cold War |conc = War on Terror }} The Second Cold War is a term used to describe the ongoing period of tension between USAball, EUball and NATOball and Russiaball over Ukraineball (specifically Crimeaball) and Syriaball along with Russia's allies, Chinaball and Iranball. Whether this time period is a true cold war or not is still up for debate. Beginning Tensions grew between Russiaball and Ukraineball when Crimeaball was annexed by Russiaball. Continuous protests in Eastern Ukraine took a violent turn and, with the first deaths occurring in Donetskball, the protests gave the start to a war. The activities of Al-Qaedaball ceased. However, there was a new terrorist ball who soon became a big player: ISISball. Several decades ago, Chinaball claimed the South China Sea by drawing nine lines. Now it has been clear that there is oil underneath the islands which are inside the nine lines, other countries around the sea claim the islands are theirs, because most of the islands are too far away from Chinaball's clay to be officially recognizable to be of Chinaball. Terrorism ISISball and Indon soon took over much of Syriaball's and Iraqball's clay, borkedkilled everyone who did not have its ideology and beheaded many of them. In 2015, ISISball attacked the headquarters of a cartoon paper and a kosher supermarket on Franceball's clay. Several months after, the organization attacked several spots of the clay of Parisball: a stadium where Franceball and Germanyball played a friendly match of football/soccer, several restaurants and streets, and most notably a concert hall, where dozens of people were massacred. Then, ISISball attacked Niceball, Berlinball among others. In 2016, Somehow, in some way, for whatever reason Talibanball unexpectedly canned into USAball and tried to blow up buildings for reasons unknown (Where did the Taliban get that idea?), but ISISball beat Talibanball to it. USAball was enraged by that and then canned into attack ISISball In 2019, Talibanball and ISISball declared Jihad on each other. The fall of Mosul The city Mosul in Iraqball's clay fell to ISISball after a war held by the terrorist group. USAball decided to fight against ISISball to take back the city. Today * Although Ukraineball and its rebels had a ceasefire, the conflict is far from being resolved. * Libyaball torn in to factions * ISISball Lost all clay in Iraq and Syria * Russiaball claims full ownership of Crimeaball. * Russiaball decided to take it upon himself to remove ISISball, since no one else was doing much about it and he wanted Syriaball to win war. Turkeyball shot down one of his planes, leading to tensions between the two countries and between Russiaball and NATOball. Feeling the strain of Russiaball's sanction on tourism, Turkeyball eventually swallowed his pride and apologized. * A setback between Turkeyball and Russiaball's reconciliation occurred when a Russian ambassador was shot by a rogue Turkeyball, but this quickly ended. Iranball is suspicious of Turkeyball however. * A brief war erupted between Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball over Artsakhball, lasting four days before a ceasefire was reinstated. Azerbaijanball claimed he took back some of his clay but Armeniaball likely inflicted more casualties and didn't really care for the retaken land anyway. It may have been another proxy war between Russiaball and NATOball, but details are murky. *A shaky ceasefire was declared in Syriaball, and Russiaball removed most of his troops from the region. * Republic of Syriaball recently took Mosulball and Raqqa back from ISISball with the help of USAball. *Massive protests going in Venezuelaball * Tensions remain high between Russiaball and the west over various incidents the two sides blame on each over such as the suspected attempted assassination of a ex-russian general by Russiaball on UKball's clay in 2018. * In 2019 Talibanball and ISISball is taking land in Afghanistanball but then most of the populace rebelled and then most of the land gained by Talibanball and ISISball was lost. Gallery }} Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Europe Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars after WWII Category:Wars during Post-Cold War Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving EUball Category:Wars involving NATOball Category:Wars involving UNball Category:Wars involving Ukraineball Category:Wars involving Russiaball Category:Wars involving Novorossiyaball Category:Wars involving Chinaball Category:Wars involving ISISball Category:Wars involving North Koreaball Category:Wars after 2000 AD Category:Wars involving Hezbollahball Category:Wars involving Burundiball Category:Wars involving Mauritaniaball Category:Wars involving Laosball Category:Wars involving Ecuadorball Category:Wars involving Colombiaball Category:Wars involving Eritreaball Category:Wars involving Paraguayball Category:Wars involving Malaysiaball Category:Wars involving Moroccoball Category:Wars involving Canadaball Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving Franceball Category:Wars involving Afghanistanball Category:Wars after Cold War Category:Ongoing conflicts Category:Wars involving Talibanball